Too late
by niallerslovelydance
Summary: You said and I quote, " I dont care if you died today, everyone would be better off if you did!"


**Warning- Character Death**

**Don't get me wrong I love Rigby!**

**Rigby's P.O.V.**

**Ugggg... I cant take it anymore! I cant ever seem to do anything right. Benson has told me over and over that I should just quite becasue I am a slacker, Skips apperantly is too smart to hang out with someone who hasnt earned their dimpola, Muslce Man and High 5 ghost dont even care,and Pops is just what hurts the most is that my best friend Mordecai has given up on me. Today he told me that he didnt care if I died and that everyone would be better off if I did. They all think I laugh it off. 'Oh thats just Rigby' or 'Who cares what Rigby thinks... he doesnt have a high school dimpola remember?' They laugh in my face and I havent cracked a smile in a few months now. I grabbed the botttle of sleeping pills from the cabient and walked into Mordecai and my bedroom closing the door behind me. I walked over torwards the desk and decided to write my suicide letter. This letter would be addressed to the one person who had hurt me most. As I began writing I felt the tears that I have been holding back for the past six months slide down my face and on to the paper. The tears kept coming even after I finished saying my last goodbye and as I swallowed all the pills in the bottle. The effects took only minutes but to me, it felt like hours. Everything was beginning to fade, and I felt myself fall to the ground. It was hard to keep my eyes open. I cheate death twice, the first time Mordecai killed me and then Skips, but now it was I ending my own life. The darkness was closer than before and I knew I couldnt hold on any longer. It was time for me to leave behind this hurt. The hurt from my "friends" and Mordecai, the one who I consider my best friend and brother. He was the only one I hung out this now I cant hold on any longer. And finally I fell in my never waking sleep.**

Time skip: 30 minutes later

**Mordecai's .-**

**"RIGBY! WHERE ARE YOU!" I yelled angrily. He and I were suppose to be cutting the grass, but apperenatly he ditched me to play video games. After I checked the living room and didnt find him, I grew angry. Sure, hes probably still mad at me for what I said today, but he knows I didnt mean what I said. Rigby is my best friend, I never meant what I said to him. I only like to mess with him because he is easy to upset. I checked outside and asked everyone if they had seen Rigby, but no one has. So knowing Rigby he's probably moping in the room, waiting for me to apoligize. Psk as if I will apoligize. I mean I dont have a reason to apoliogze. When I reached the room, the door was locked. Rigby never looks the door unless he's really angry. Using my ninja skills, (and Benson's credit card) I finally mangaed to open the door. **

**"Rigby if you are wan-" the rest of my words faded as I saw Rigby laying motionless on the ground. I rushed over to him and checked for a pulse. I-I couldnt find one. Sobs took over me as I shook Rigby's body.**

**"DAMNIT, WAKE UP RIGBY, WAKE UP!" I yelled sobbing into his lifeless body. My yells must have alerted the others becasue I heard Pops beging sobbing, falling on the ground beside me. Benson walked over torwards me and knelt beside Rigby's body to check for a pulse. For once Muslce Man and High 5 ghost were speechless and Skips looked away. Benson tried to comfort me.**

**"Mordecai you have to let go now." at this I looked up. **

**"Why?" I asked softly. No one seemed to know the answer. I felt someone grabbing me and pulling me away from Rigby's body. I struggled and tried to break away but Skips held onto me tightly. I broke down again. Why would he do something like this. Skips sat me at the computer desk and picked up Rigby and took him away. I put my head down and sobbed. The others stood around me trying to comfort me and at the same time trying not to cry themseleves when Muslce Man said surpislying softly,**

**"Mordecai, there's something under your foot." I then looked down and sure enough there was a folded piece of paper beside an empty bottle. The letter was in Rigby's hand writing. Unfolding the letter I began to read aloud,**

_Dear Mordecai (possibly others),_

_ If you are reading this then I must already be dead. Just like you all wanted right? Stupid little high school dropout,-gone. Meaning you dont have to worry whether or not if something's done. Because the slacker is gone now. FInally after years of pestering you guys, I have killed myself. Killed myself because of you. All of you have lead me to the breaking point. Oh, you all thought that I, Rigby, took all the insults that came my way, in stride. No, I did not. The words killed me inside everyday, piece by piece. Everyday, I lost a part of myself. Mordecai, I want you to know that I am sorry. I am sorry I was such an idiot. Sorry that I messed up your chance with your girl, and I am sorry I was a lousy best friend. But what you said today was the last I could take. You said and I quote, "I dont care if you die today, everyone would be better off if you did". This mad me sad and angry. Sad that you wouldnt care and angry because I thought you were my best friend and brother. But I guess I was wrong. However, I forgive you, because I can never be at you. After you have read this, I dont want you doing anything stupid like killing yourself. You are too smart for suicide. And I do not want you or the guys beating yourselfs up for what I did. I killed myself to let you guys live. I know that you do not want to be held down by someone like me. So goodbye and fare well. This is the end of the road._

_P.S. -Benson I finshed everything you told me to do today._

_P.P. S.-Muslce Man, High 5 ghost, Skips, and Pops, I always thought of you guys as my beloved friends. And yes you too, Benson._

_And Mordecai, my best friend and brother, I will miss you so much . You dont know how much I have looked up to you. With your high school dimploa and beautiful girlfiend. I was also envious. Dude I will miss you! _

_ Yours, Rigby_

At this point Skips had came back in, and everyone was crying. No one said a word. I know we are all blaming ourselfs for his death. I traced his tears on the paper. How could I let this happen? Why couldnt I see the pain he was in. I caused his suffering and now I no longer have my best friend. And all because of me. I am not worthy of being his best friend. I wish I could bring him back again, but I know that this time I couldnt.

Disclaimer I dont not own the Regular show or the characters.


End file.
